


confessions

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: steve admits his feelings to the reader late one night when they both can't sleep





	confessions

You laid in bed, your blankets kicked onto the floor, just staring at the ceiling for no apparent reason other than you couldn’t sleep. Normally when this happened, you’d text Steve. He was the only other person usually awake at this ungodly hour in the morning, and you wanted nothing more than to be with him right about now. But instead, you were stuck staring into the dark nothingness of this long night.

You’d bothered him enough in the past, so you let him get his much needed sleep. You and Steve had a strange relationship. He was your best friend, and he had been for years, but there had always been a little more to it. You could lay in bed with him for hours, laughing and talking about things that didn’t matter.

Your phone dinged loudly, or maybe it just sounded loud because it was the only noise in the room besides your soft breathing. You rolled onto your side, picking up your phone from your nightstand, wincing at the brightness that emitted from it. It was a text from Steve.

Come sleep with me?

Just a few seconds later, he sent another

I meant come sleep in my room, but either would be fine

You chuckled to yourself, texting him back and telling him you’d be right there. You stood up, stretching a little and making sure you had your phone with you before making your way to Steve’s bedroom, knocking on his door and letting yourself in and closing the door behind you. You tiredly walked over to his bed, flopping yourself down next to him.

“Hey sexy,” He joked, referring to what you assumed to be a terrible case of bedhead. You laughed along with him, slipping underneath the blankets.

His hands fell to your waist, pulling you as close as you could be, while your arms wrapped around his torso. You let out a heavy sigh as you buried your face in his neck.

“You okay?” He asked, his voice dropping to a hushed whisper as he spoke next to your ear. You nodded unconvincingly, but he got the hint you didn’t want to talk about it. He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me,” You said quietly, not exactly trying to keep him from hearing it.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend,” He replied.

“What?” You pulled your face away from his neck to look him in the eyes.

“I…I love you,” He admitted.

“Dammit, Steve,” You said, putting your hands in his hair, pulling him towards you, and kissing him. “I love you too.”


End file.
